


Rebel With A Cause

by Quinn_F



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_F/pseuds/Quinn_F
Summary: Cheryl is a closet nice girl. Veronica has some dark in her but she is trying to turn a new leaf, Betty has some hidden dark inside of her and she longs for Archie. These girls are going through a lot of phases and they are looking for love and understanding. Where or how are they going to get this? We'll see.Ugh. I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the series which was twisted a bit

Every morning she rehearse in front of a mirror. Talking to herself saying "I can get through another day. A few more years and I'm out of this small town". She dreams of the days when she will be free of her parents scrutinizing. She lives for the days where she can be herself, the softer side of herself that only her brother and best friend sees. 

She cleans herself well, make up immaculate and dresses fashionably well. She may be a putting up the bitch front but she really is mad about fashion as well. 

"Cheryl, what the fuss is taking you so long?" Her mother shouted, calling her from outside her bedroom door. "Coming, mother" she replied with a slight tremble in her voice. Her mother appraise her form, scrutinizing her from head to foot. "Very well, let us get going!" She primly said clutching on her daughter's arm that sure is going to leave a bruise.

They walked up to their door waiting for their chauffered car, getting in it only took a few moments before her mother spewed on what she really want to say to her daughter.

"You are lucky only because I am concerned at what people will say if I were to abandon you." Penelope said without batting her eyes. "If it were up to me, I would have shipped you off to boarding school or leave you at a group home" she added. She had a wicked smile on her lips, taking a breath before adding "Maybe join that Cooper sister your dear brother were so found of, let you rott in there" she looked at her daughter, daring her to snswer.

Cheryl wanted to avert her eyes, she so wanted to just stare out the window, but she knew better than disobey her mother. Deep inside her heart is hammering, she can feel her throat closing up, her eyes are stinging with tears threatening to fall. Just a few more minutes of this ride and I'm out of her hair, she thinks to herself. 

After all that has happened to their family, Penelope insisted on coming up to the drive to school with her daughter, Cheryl wanted to think it was some sort of concern about her safety that her mother just wouldn't want to admit to, unfortunately for her, the only reason her mother was coming was to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

When Cheryl got off the car, her mother rolled the window down, "Cheryl, don't you dare make any more scenes. Behave you little piece of brat" she spatted at her daughter. "Understand?" Penelope asked. "Yes mother" Cheryl answered back, standing up straight while turning her back from the car. A few tears fell from her eyes. She hurriedly wiped it off her cheeks, conscious that someone had seen her get weak, she looked around for a sign of anyone lingering, but she only saw a car that looked like it just got there. She paid no mind to it and walked through the doors of her high school head held high and her bitch mask put on.

Veronica was the one in the car, sitting at the passenger seat with her mother dropping her off. She heard what the lady in the limo and saw how the poor girl's face were contorted at what that lady said. She saw the tears that dropped from the girl's eyes and saw how she must have fought through controlling her heart from breaking, she felt sad at the sight. She looked at her mom and she got a soft smile from her "Mija, I know what you're thinking, but leave other people's problems alone", Hermoine instructs, she is a loving mother yes, but didn't often extend it to other people, especially not when she doesn't see the benefit from it.

Veronica hopped off the car with kiss to the cheek to her mom and waved her off. She went in to the high school thinking about Betty and Archie who she met the night before. She was excited to come in to school with at least knowing some people before hand.

With the thought of the poor girl put off out of her mind a bit, she went straight to the principal's office where she met Betty with a warm smile. She was given her class schedule and a few minutes to have their school tour. This is going to be a long day, Veronica thought to herself.

During the school tour she met Kevin who she instantly loved albeit the boy not having a control over his mouth. If she was still at Spence, he would already have a foot in his mouth for speaking to her like that. Along the halls they saw Archie, and the three started gawking at him. 

Betty looking at Archie longingly, Kevin had a predatory look at him and Veronica of interest. "Betty, is he your boyfriend?" she asked the Betty who seemed to be looking a little too flustered "Uhm…" she looked meek. "They might not be together, but they are end game" Kevin answered for Betty. Veronica heard what Kevin was really telling her, and that was to back off.

"Great for you Betty." She teased. "I just thought about what it will be like having a taste of orange" she snickered to her own joke. "Don't you have that back to school semi-formal dance?" Veronica asked the two who nodded back at her. "WE have that back to school semi-formal dance", Betty answered emphasizing on the 'we' part. She almost forgot that she is now part of this new school.

"You should asked him then" Veronica said, "she should but," Kevin started and Veronica prompted for him to continue. "I heard it might be cancelled because of what happened to Jason" Kevin explained. "Who is Jason and what happened to him?" Veronica asked, all curious. Kevin and Betty just looked at her unsurely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly what happened from the assembly down to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the scenes will be based of the series but only at the beginning and maybe the defing parts..

They were all gathered in the assembly hall. The staff of the major faculty sitting upfront with two very elite red heads who looked to be school endowment sponsors. She saw the girl from early this morning, looking much more different. She had a harder exterior and when she spoke, Veronica felt chills in her bones.

Cheryl gave the whole speech about her twin brother's too, too short demise. And how she asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semi-formal, to commemorate her brother too. The elite couple upfront clapped eagerly at this. Too eagerly for Veronica's taste, who is this girl and her twin she suddenly wondered.

Betty who had been watching her inner turmoil tried to get her attention "she's Cheryl Blossom and a member of the school council" Betty explained. "Those are her parents, Clifford and Penelope Blossom." She added with distaste.

"I wonder, are they like part of the founding families of Riverdale?" asked Veronica. Betty nodded in response. "The richest too, even richer than the Mayor and all our founding families combined" she added. 

"Cheryl…" Veronica spoke all too sudden and Betty was a little surprised and curious as to what picked Veronica's interest. "Is she like…" she started to ask, but the student body is being dismissed and they needed to get back to class. Veronica figured, it would be better to ask Betty later on about who the red headed girl is. Something doesn't sit right in her stomach.

The day seemed to dragged everyone even if it was just the first day of school. Veronica was bored among everybody elses. She wondered if it has always been like that or was it any different when that Jason kid was still alive. She remembered all the things Kevin said about the teenage life of Riverdale, but tailgates and movies or drive-ins are not even at par of a boring life in New York. The only promising thing is that bar, Veronica would make sure to see that scene soon.

At last lunch time came and Veronica searched for the few friends she has gained, she hadn't noticed Cheryl sitting with her friends, and giving her a once over. When Veronica spotted the three, she asked if she can sit with them. She heard faint music which she later on found out to be Archie. "Wow, is that you?" She asked Archie with admiration, Betty was swooning on the other hand. "I actually thought I'd have to pretent to like it, but it actually was really good" Kevin said, impressed.

"I knew you had it in you" Betty said all heart eyes on Archie. "How's your first day going?" the boy asked Veronica, and all the latter could say was "It's boring. Not to be a complete narcissist but I thought.." she dragged her words and Kevin filled in the gaps and said "that people would be obsessed of you?" He asked and Veronica only nodded. "Any other year you'd be trending number one. For sure." kevin glanced back at th others for back up., "This year, it's all about Cheryl's trying to win the best supporting psycho oscar… for her role as Riverdal High's bereaved red wirdow" Kevin finished saying comically. 

Archie smiled and gestured Cheryl coming up to them, he said his goodbye to everyone saying he has football practice. Veronica almost choked on her fruit "ugh, football too? What don't you do?" Archie only shrugged and left.

The three were to discuss the semi-formal when Cherly came and introduced herself to Veronica. The latter gave her a curt smile. Cheryl sat across smiling and asked the three "So, what are you three hens gossiping about?" She wiggled her eyebrow at Veronica, trying to see if the new girl liked Archie like she thinks, which Cheryl can used to pit between Veronica and Betty.

"Extracurriculars. Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few" Veronica answered getting the hint from Betty. She explained about being head cheerleader at her old school but only insisted on trying if Betty comes. Cheryl said it was okay, but her face tells her that she's only playing nice, and really didn't want Betty to join. Veronica knew all to well how girls like Cheryl think. She was once like the red head, hell, she may even be worse. Cheryl said her goodbye and telling Veronica to follow her in twitter "my handle is CherylBombshell" the girl said and flipped her hair after blatantly winking at Veronica.

Veronica felt her stomach somarsault. She didn't know if it was because she was repulsed by the red headed girl's bitchiness or if it was because of her blinding smile and sultry wink. Veronica took a few seconds to even her breathing, the two noticed and they shared how Cheryl had been so mean to Betty when she went for tryouts. Veronica promised to show Betty her moves so they's be ready for when auditon day comes.

Veronica was still conflicted about the other girl, she was so sure to herself that Cheryl couldn't be that mean and she's only being like that because of jer own struggles. Veronica promised herself that she'd figure it out. Help the red headed girl's knots to loosen. Veronica's first step involved getting into the River Vixen's cheerleading squad.

"You're a total smoke show now." Veronica assured Betty. "And I've got moves" she said proudly. "Well then" Betty said "show me your moves."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's guilt about her brawl with Cheryl will eat at her when she finds out more about Cheryl

Betty and Veronica practiced during homeroom and slipped in to their PE uniforms, which is much like the River Vixens traditional white and gold. The routine was pretty simple, the simplest Veronica can come up with at such a crunched time. 

Betty looked at Veronica thankfully "You really didn't have to do this" she said before they had to face Cheryl at audition. Veronica smiled at Betty and reached for her hand "I'm happy to help. Plus, I got to have something of a semblance of my life in New York!"

The performance was lame, even Veronica knows this, and Cheryl was unimpressed. You can see it in her eyes, but there was a bit more. Disappointed maybe? But to whom? Betty? Cheryl must have known Betty doesn't have that certain fire, otherwise she would have recruited her years ago. So that leaves Veronica. The head cheerleader might have been expecting a bit too much from the new girl, especially after her saying she sits at the top at Spence.

Veronica said that Cheryl just hasn't seen their finale yet, and dragged Betty in for a kiss. "Just trust me" the brunette told Betty. The two liplocked and everyone at the gym stopped and watched. Sure it must have looked titillating for the high school boys, but the head cheerleader just rolled her eyes and thrown in another bon mot. "Check your sell-by date ladies." She leaned forward and squinted her eyes, especially looking at Veronica. "Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been tabooed since 1994". She added as if challenging the brunette to answer back.

Cheryl barated Betty, she wanted to see how far the younger Cooper can push. The readhead girl have some sort of a grudge at Betty for what her sister did and for being the reason she has lost her only protector from the world and most importantly her parents. She knows its unfair to Betty and she's probably just as sad having to lose (not see) her only sibbling. But Betty hold off her anger, she held it all in and just said sorry for Cheryl's lost, the read headed girl seemed to have soften a bit but concealed her emotions in a blink of an eye. 

Cheryl dismissed them but not without saying Veronica got in, which was actually instructed by the principal, if it were up for Cheryl, their mini routine hasn't made its cut, and Cheryl is yet again stuck with average dancers, maybe Veronica did have heat and she just lacked time in practice so she'd have what she can get. And then Veronica just insisted in saying she and Betty come in a package deal. Cheryl was left to get Betty too. 

Veronica went on a tirade about knowing the red headed girl "I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are." 

The brunette looked straight into Cheryl's eyes and walked toward her "You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation." Veronica spewed on her words "You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last." Maybe Veronica was speaking more about the guilt she has to go through after what has happened to her family. "Eventually, there will be a reckoning." Veronica all too well what her family's reckoning was.

Veronica can see it in Cheryl's eyes that she wanted to say something but also didn't want their audience to see her crumble before the new girl "Or Maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning is me." Veronica smiled wickedly at the girl in her front. "Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both." She said with finality, challenging the girl before her to answer back.

"You wanted fire? Sorry, Cherrybombshell, my specialty's ice" Veronica said smugly before dragging Betty out of the gym, she didn't give the chance for Cheryl to rebuttal, and partly also because she felt guilty for jabbing on Cheryl like that. All Veronica can think of was how Cheryl's face was contorted that morning and how she was holding on her emotions during their dispute. 

"Why did you do that?" Betty halted their rush and Veronica looked a little taken aback, she expected a little more gratitude from the blonde girl. "Cheryl, she will target you" the blonde girl added sounding concerned. "You will be the blue jasmin of the school" Betty said worriedly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Veronica assured. "She had it coming." 

Back at the gym, Cheryl can feel Tia and Ginger looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for an order to destroy the girl that dared answer her back. Cheryl wasn't disintrested in that but she just didn't have the energy to do something about that yet, she still needed to meet her parents before practice. 

"Go on and get ready ladies." She dismissed them. "When I get back, I want everyone ready for the practice" Cheryl ordered and went to the parking lot and meet up with her parents by their limo.

Cheryl can feel the heat radiating from them from where she's standing. After stilling her nerves, she walked up to them ready to give her parents a kiss when her mother pushed her back, Cheryl lost her footing but steadied herself with the help of his father's streched arms. He was gripling on her arm a little too forcefully. "What the hell is your problem?" Clifford asked. 

"Whatever do you mean daddy?" Cheryl asked. "Why did you have to make your mother and I wait this long for you?" The old man clarified. "I…" the young girl started seeing her mother give her a displeased look "I still have River Vixen practice mommy, daddy" Cheryl said, looking back at each her parents and close to tears.

"I swear Cheryl, I will take this away from you!" Penelope spitted. "Please mommy.." Cheryl begged, looking at both her parents. "Very well then, go to your practice" Clifford said and Cheryl was almost thankful. "Just don't make us wait for you again!"

"You can find your own ride home" Penelope snarled. "You don't make us wait, that's your punishment" and even if Cheryl's heart broke at this, she didn't dare answer back. She just nodded and said her goodbye to them.

Veronica was at one of the benches when this was happening. She just had to see again how Cheryl's real life is treating her. She was waiting for Betty to get her things because they made plans at going at pop's with Archie to celebrate getting in to the squad when she saw the whole exchange the Blossom family had. 

Cheryl had her back from the benches, hiding her cries for sure to anyone closeby. Veronica heard her cries but didn't think she'd be wanted after their brawl at the gym. So she just let the red headed girl cry and compose herself after, before she headed back inside the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chapters will be mostly AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I also do not have a beta and I just write when I am stressed.

Cheryl got back to practice and noticed the two new recruits wasn't there. She would have expected them to join practice after being handed out their uniforms. She guessed one of her sloppy minions weren't clear with instructions that they were to join practice right away. Cheryl let it pass for now. After all of today's happenings, she couldn't handle any more problem.

Cheryl thanked god she was wearing lesser make up today and that her mascara are waterproof. She had been crying non-stop but she cannot let her emotions take over now. She can breakdown later... she'd just have to stay the last at school, so that no one can know she walked herself alone.

"Alright dimwits! One more round and you're off to go!" she commanded. Everyone perfected their dance because they didn't want to stay any longer and being yelled at by their captain.

After the last stunt was performed Cheryl beckoned the girls to come close "great job today!" the girls was a little stunned, the red headed captain almost never commended the squad. Cheryl noticed the shocked looks of the girls and cleared her throat 'no one should ever see me go soft' she chastised. 

Cheryl cleared her throat once more and with a stern voice said "You may go wash your filth now!" She clapped her hand "Tell Veronica and Betty that they better be here next practice!" She added before shooing the girls.

Outside school Veronica and Betty got together at Pop's liked planned. Kevin and Jughead was there too and the five of them ate while talking about what happened at school.

"I still can't believe you joined Cheryl's squad" Kevin directed his look at Veronica. The brunette only shrugged at the boy "Like I said, at Spence…" "You sat at the top!" Kevin cut and the other girl just nodded and pursed her lips. Veronica didn't feel like justifying to anyone if anything she wanted to tell the others how she thought Cheryl could use some great support from friends right now. 

"What I can't believe is Betty made the cut" Jughead interrupted and Betty just stared at him half offended and half smiling. "Veronica almost forced her. She didn't have a choice." the blonde said and thanked Veronica again, she didn't care how she got in, as long as she will have that on her college application is all that matters.

"Well, I am glad to have both of you cheering on me at every game!" Archie said all seriously. The girls looked at him as if saying seriously but he wasn't getting it and before it got too weird Kevin started laughing. Jughead joined until all four of them was laughing "he's only kidding ladies" Jughead said, "noo, I wasn't" Archie just whispered, he didn't want to be laughed at again.

Veronica looked at the time, she wondered how long Vixen practices goes. She was worried about Cheryl and how she'd be able to get home. She wasn't sure exactly where Thornhill is at but basing on her gps, it's a good 8-10 miles. She wondered how big the estate was that it was sitting too far up from Riverdale High's neighborhood. It worried her that something bad could have happened to Cheryl if she walked home when it was already dark.

Back at school, Cheryl got in the gym bathrooms and notice the last girls are almost done and she sighed at that. The girls that had been left noticed and thought it was because Cheryl wanted them to move quickly, they hurried their paced and avoided eye contact. Cheryl pretended not to noticed and just started undressing. She was too afraid that if she asked any of the girls to drop her off, they would make up an excuse about needing to come home straight from school because they didn't want to come up to Thornhill and be chastised by Cheryl's parents for having a lowergrade car.

Cheryl on the other hand offers rides to her girls whenever practice ends much later and no school bus are left anymore to take them home. The girls thinks about that action as something their captain can always dangle over their heads, but really the redhead just wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to her girls and if they see that as something else, Cheryl is fine with it. All that matters is that they are safe.

Now Cheryl is a beautiful girl and she can have any guy in the varsity team be at her beck and call. But she didnt't want to give any impression that she wanted to do with them, so that was a no go, 'very well' she thinks to herself, "Guess I'll have my evening run tonight." She said to no one, and a tear finally escaped the pale girls eyes. She started crying softly, she hadn't noticed though since she was bathing in hot waters which was burning her pale sensitive skin. 

Cheryl was crouched down and was rocking herself, "how can my life be this bad?" she asked no one. "All I want is for you to love me mommy" she cried. The water started getting colder and she realized she hadn't washed her hair yet. She hurriedly started lathering up and rinsing before the water gets ice cold. She turned off the shower and dried herself up.

She got dressed in to a tight jogging pants, wore a fresh raglan shirt and topped it up with a jacket her brother used to make her wear whenever it gets too cold at late night practices. She laced up her shoe laced and started getting her things packed inside her locker. If she was going to be running home, she could only afford to have her phone with her and maybe her keys, in case her parents were cruel enough to lock up on her.

Veronica said a hurried goodbye to her new found friends. Archie can drive Betty home since they live next to each other and Kevin can drop Jughead off since they in turn are not too far from each other. Veronica asked her mom if she can borrow the car because she left something at school and didn't want to be walking back there and again from school to home.

Veronica was hoping Cheryl was still at school it was already 9 in the evening and she was praying that Cheryl was still there and if not she was going to gps her way to Thornhill so she can randomly see the redhead and offer her a ride. Luckily enough, when Veronica parked outside the school gym, she saw someone coming out of the doubled doors and didn't notice who it was until she saw pale skin standing out from all of the dark clothing, her hair glowed too, Veronica shook her head, how can someone be so mesmerizing. 

Chery was poised to start her run after putting on her headset when Veronica scrambled out her car and blocked the way. The redhead halted and almost cursed but she noticed a vixen uniform and held her tongue. "Cheryl…, I.. I'm sorry to startle you!" Veronica had both her hands raised. The other girl just looked at her expressionless, as is if waiting for the brunette to get out of the way. But Veronica saw how the redhead's eyes are all red and puffed and notice how her breathing already sounded labored without even so much as run a meter.

"Excuse me, closet monster. I need my evening run!" Cheryl said but it didn't have any bite, if anything it sounded weaker like she had just about given up with the charade. When Veronica didn't move an inch, Cheryl sighed and just walked passed her. Veronica was a few steps passed her when she held the pale girl's arm and the latter just started blankly at her. She sighed and was to shrug her arm away.

"Let me take you home?" Veronica said softly, coaxing the redhead towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this will be a slow burn story. And I apologize I posted the short version. I had it edited and refurnish. You might want to re-read?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I am kind of loopy with my meds. Took a week off because of a viral infection, but hopefully I'd lose the fever soon.

Cheryl was hesitant. She was just staring blankly at Veronica, glassed eyed and just about ready to cry. She thought about what happened during the day, after their small smackdown, Cheryl's last thought was for the girl to be nice to her. 

"You weren't at practice today!" Her voice went a little high "and tell your girlfriend too" her voice sounded bitter.

"Oh! Well, we weren't…" Cheryl cut the girl, shushing her with her index finger. "Be proactive next time" the redhead said with a sigh and Veronica just nodded, still trying to catch Cheryl's eyes.

They were both silent. When Cheryl was to turn her back poised to start her run, Veronica called again "I'll give you a ride Cherrie". Cheryl turned her head upon hearing the nickname, Jason used to call her that.

"I am not accepting no as an answer!" Veronica said and turn the other girl around until they are face to face. Veronica zipped Cheryl's jacket, it must have opened with all of Cheryl's tugging, feeling at a lost at this random kindness from Veronica, all she's gotten from the brunette so far were blunts.

"You look cold" Veronica said after zipping the other girl's hoodie. "Says you in that skirt!" Cheryl said softly. "Pfft, I am used to the cold." Veronica smiled and held Cheryl's wrist and ushered her to the passenger's seat.

When both girls were already seated in the car, Veronica gps'ed Cheryl's house, it couldn't be any difficult, their place is so exclusive. Veronica placed her phone in the dashboard and turned to Cheryl "dyu want any music Cherrie?" Cheryl was still feeling a little jumpy hearing her nickname being used by somebody else. She turned to Veronica and said "Sure."

The ride was quiet, with only the soft sounds coming from the radio. "Thank you for the ride" Cheryl said sounding hesitant, "I didn't think you'd know where I live." She added. Cheryl was contemplating on what else to say to the brunette. She has never had anyone insist on keeping her safe. Not even her parents. The feeling is all foreign to her and she didnt know how to act around it.

"I'll reimburse you." She blurted all but defensively. Veronica has let her finish, she felt like the redhead clearly has more to say regarding the situation. If this will help her feel less of indebt to the brunette, she'd let her continue.

"My, my car.." Cheryl stammered, "the dri- the driver, he had to get it this morning" she formulated "I think something's wrong with it". Cheryl looked at Veronica, hardening her facial features "Just let me reimburse your gas for the ride, Veronica". She sounded pleadingly.

Veronica frowned and shook her head, "Hey, don't worry about it." she looked at the other girl and smiled "I was planning on going around the neighborhood anyway. So really, this was a treat."

"At night time?" Cheryl asked skeptically. "You should have done it earlier, before the sun has set." She tsk her tongue. "Sight seeing is done in broad daylight. So much beauty to see" Cheryl said, her face lightened up.

"Hey, what about you?" Veronica said while shifting a gear. She looked at the redhead and raised her eyebrow teasingly "You were going to run in the dark!" Veronica said, "Things you shouldn't be doing are one, if you're a pretty girl, taking a run in the dark is a no-go and 2. Especially if no one is with you." she said scoldingly. "What if something happened to you?" Veronica asked concern etched in her face.

Chery just sighed "Well, you saved the day!" "More like the damsell in distress" Veronica joked. The two girls briefly laughed together.

As the laughter settled down and the two remained quiet, Veronica went to focus on the road, Cheryl has said nothing else after the brunette expressed her concern. Then she remembered getting Cheryl snack at Pop's, thinking that she must have been famished after practice. Veronica tried to get it from the back of the car and when she can't do it without hitting a tree, she looked into the redhead's direction.

"Could you kindly please get that brown bag at the back, Cher?" she asked. "Sure thing." Cheryl took her seatbelt off and slightly leaned to Veronica's seat while reaching for the bag. Veronica had a whiff of Cheryl's shampoo. She felt her breath hitch but ignored it, all girls smell nice she thought to herself.

When Cheryl was able to reach for it, she buckled her seatbelt back on "Here, do you need anything inside?" Cheryl asked. Veronica nodded and Cheryl started opening it asking "what should I get inside?" Cheryl saw that there was food inside and she started salivating but tried to hide it. "Do you want me to hand you food while you drive?" Cheryl asked and Veronica laughed. 

"What's funny?" Cheryl asked curious about what has made the brunette laugh at her question. "That's for you, silly!" Veronica said lightly. "I know you must be hungry from all that practice." She explained further. "Besides, I already ate with Betty an" "Oh, right. You and your girlfriend celebrated getting in the RiverVixens" Cheryl cut the brunette off. "And Archie, and Kevin and Jughead too... I was gunna say" Veronica said with a smirk. "Hmmm" the redhead responded.

Cheryl helped herself with the food and ate in silence "These are all too much Veronica." the brunette looked at her and just smiled.. "Why are you being nice to me?" Cheryl asked. "I mean, you don't even know me!" She said with a little irritation, this random niceness is throwing her off in the most uncomfortable way. Nobody has been nice to her without any ulterior motive before. This kindness Veronica is showing seemed too good to be true.

"I know you are hungry. " Veronica counted off with her finger "And okay, I wasn't really in for sight seeing" the brunette confessed. "I know that you don't really have a ride home.." she looked at Cheryl feeling guilty. "Look, I also know you're really not mean, like how you want people to perceive you…" the brunette spoke again whilst placing her hand on the redhead's shouler. The latter started feeling caught up in embarassment of having been left to fend to herself by her own parents.

Cheryl just looked backed at Veronica, her mouth opening and closing like a fish breathing. It looked like she wanted to rebuttal and defend herself, but the brunette was right.

"You're right. I am hungry" Cheryl smiled and continued digging in the brown bag. "And I don't know how you know about my ride thing" the redhead said looking at her questioningly. "Normally I would tell the school to shun you for your insubordination" Cheryl continued but without a hint of cruelty, "But since you've been nice to me, I'll let this pass" she turned to Veronica smiling. 

"Why thank you for sparing me, my queen" Veronica said bowing mockingly at Cheryl. The two girls started laughing. 

Veronica knew there is more to dig from Cheryl. She swore to be nice to the girl and heal her brokeness, anyway, she did just lost her brother. When she saw the redhead was already done from eating the brunette felt like she just scored with having been successful in bringing the redhead home and earned bonus points for having fed her too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors and late update. I went on a vacation and was writing this at the same time but cant find tine to complete it then.

When the Veronica reached the gates at Thornhill, her jaw dropped. “You know? I must say, this place is sick” the brunette said. Cheryl frowned a little “Not the word I was expecting, but..” Cheryl replied hesitantly wanting to say more, Veronica was shaking her head no, but Cheryl’s gaze was steady looking at the house. 

“I meant, that it’s expansive” Veronica said in amazement. “In New York, I go to school with a lot of rich kids, their houses at the Hamptons isn’t even close to this” she explained. “Ooh, but you’re right though..” Cheryl began and it was Veronica’s turn to frown, now I see why kids at the school hate her, she’s conceited, Veronica thought to herself.

“This place is sick…” the redhead chuckled, now looking at Veronica with sad eyes. “The place is infested with sick people…” Cheryl continued saying and Veronica was just listening albeit confused. “Sick people like my parents and me”, Cheryl was that smile that was actually sad.

The two stayed quiet for a while, only the sound of the engine revving. “We actually need to buzz in” Cheryl got out her own dazed and spoke which took Veronica out of her own trance. Veronica opened her window and looked at Cheryl, the latter unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned towards Veronica and through her window. After keying in a code the gates started opening and Cheryl seated herself back into the passenger seat.

Veronica was stiff the whole time the redhead was leaned in front of her, the latter’s other hand in between the former’s legs to hold her steady. Cheryl said a small thank you when the code was accepted and their faces were only inches apart, Veronica could practically make out the specs of brown in the redhead’s eyes. Her breath hitch at the warmth that came out of Cheryl’s mouth when she said thank you.

“ahem.” Cheryl cleared her throat and gestured to get moving. “Ohh yeah, ha ha” Veronica started moving and avoided looking back at Cheryl. She was about to reach the driveway towards the house when Cheryl reached for Veronica’s arm. “I think you can just drop me here and go back” Cheryl sounded nervous, her hand was still holding Veronica’s arm and so the brunette used her other hand to hold on to Cheryl’s. “It’s just a few meters more, let me drop you in front of the house.” Veronica insisted.

Cheryl’s face was hesitant, and was looking back and forth from the brunette and the house. Her sigh was loud enough for Veronica to give in. “Okay, I’ll let you walk, but I’ll drive back when I see you get “in” the house.” Veronica insisted and Cheryl just nodded. The redhead fixed her things and the brown bag from pop’s, when she was done she looked at Veronica and smile. “Thank you again for this?” Cheryl held the bag up “and for bringing me home”.

Veronica just smiled back, there was a few minutes of easy silence when the brunette lit up her head lights and reached for the redheads arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Veronica asked and Cheryl nodded back, she opened the door and hopped out of the car. 

After Cheryl walked a few steps away from the car she stopped and looked back and went back towards the driver’s seat, Veronica wondered if Cheryl left something inside the car so she scanned Cheryl’s seat but couldn’t find any. The brunette jumped from her seat when Cheryl knocked on the window. 

“Text me when you get home?” Cheryl said and Veronica smiled “I will”. “Thanks again, new girl” Cheryl beamed and kissed Veronica’s cheek.   
Veronica didn’t noticed what happened next, she just noticed Cheryl waving from the foot of the stairs towards the house’s main door. Her queue to leave, she flashed her lights and backed the car towards the gates. 

Veronica kept thinking about Cheryl on the way home. Why she refused to be dropped off exactly at her house’s door and what she meant about her parents being sick. She wondered about how horrible her parents was for letting her tender to herself after school. She thought about how the kids at school perceive her versus how she saw a glimpse of a struggling teenager, like everyone else at school lke herself but didn't have normal parents. How she actually thinks that Cheryl is a sweet girl.

Veronica was so full of thoughts about Cheryl that she almost miss the turn to her street, Cheryl giving her a kiss added to those too. Then she remembered about texting the girl once she gets home. How can she do that when she doesn’t even have her number?

“Betty!” screw it, she thought to herself. I’ll ask Betty, she was my peer mentor anyway.

 

Back at Thornhill, Cheryl very quietly tried to get in the house unnoticed, but know Penelope, she would be watching by the door like a hawk. Waiting for her daughter only to be scrutinized more.

Cheryl knew her mother would be hovering around the foyer, she noticed from a far that the lights were on that is why she was so afraid her mother will know she got a ride home from someone, making people think of things about them being parents.

"Who was the unlucky person you troubled into bringing you home, huh?" Penelope squinted her eyes at her daughter.

"She's no one mommy" was Cheryl's reply, she wanted to tell her mom that Veronica volunteered to bring her home, she wanted to boast about having real friends despite what her mom thinks, she held the information to herself.

"I'm sure if you weren't a Blossim, no one will be bothered to help you." Her mother tsk "Make sure to learn that person's namel, because you might be needing more rides…" at that Cheryl's head snap back at her mother. 

"Why would I be needing more rides mommy?" Cheryl asked trying to hold on a plea of cry. She was sure she hasn't done anything else upsetting for her punishment to be extended. Penelope had a cruel smile on her face and was glaring down at her daugher from the foot of the stairs.

"Because you ungrateful girl,that is what you get for possibly forcing you brother to the river and now he's gone" Penelope said and it gave chills to Cheryl's nerves. 

Cheryl wasn't able to formulate a reply her tears just kept running. She didn't care anymore to be having a tougher exterior. Her mother knows she's weak like this anyway and she is just so tired to even care.

"Can I go to my room now nommy?" Cheryl finally asked and Penelope thankfully held her tongue for more bashing. She let her daughter through but still gawking at her.

When Cheryl got to ger room, she immediately went to her bed and sat herself down. She was just staring at nothingness and tears were still falling. "He's coming back" she said to herself. "Jason, please come back…" she whimpered and finally let her back fall onto the bed. 

Back at Veronica's house, after the brunette has pulled up and hand her keys over to Smithers, she went straight to her suite.

"Mija?" Hermione called and peeked out of the living room. She had a small crinkle on her forehead, 'oh oh' Veronica thought to herself.

"Home, mom" she waived. "You're home pretty late, mija" Hermione said sounding worried. "Oh, I got caught up." Veronica gestured to her uniform but her mom obviously knows it wasn't because of practice, but let it go for now and Veronica was thankful.

Veronica already sent in a text to Betty before coming into the house and bow that her phone dinged she knew it has to ber her.

"Excuse me, did I read your text right?" Betty texted with emojis to emphasize her shock or bewilderness. Veronica was nervous at what to say so she went to gave the simplest answer.

"I'm just gathering new contacts from school, girl"

"Okay, but why her?" Was Betty's reply. Veronica thinks because Betty might be finding it weird especially after that encounter at the gym.

"You're right. I'll ask her at school tomorrow" was her reply. "Okay… You have to explain this to me tomorrow, I'm just real busy right now." Betty replied back. 

Veronica didn't have anybody elses number. But she remembered Cheryl's Twitter handler so she was left with bo choice but communicate through that.

"Hi bombshell, just got home!" Veronica sent the message with cutesy emojis in it.

Back at Thornhill, Cheryl had ran out of tears and she was just staring at her ceiling when she heard her phone beeped. She absentmindedly reach for her phone and opened it.

Cheryl turned to her side and was trying to adjust her swollen from crying eyes, from her too bright phone screen. When she saw no text was received checked for any other prompts.

She saw a DM icon at Twitter and immediately opened out of intrigue. Cheryl is used to a lot of tags and tweets sure, but rarely does she get direct messages from people she knows.

When she opened it, she didn't recognize the picture but the name says @realICEprincess, after the redhead read the message, she smiled and knew ut has to be Veronica.

"Twitter message? How millenial of you" Cheryl replied.

Veronica saw the redhead's message and the attached contact card in it. The brunetter smiled and dialed her phone.

"Hey you!" Cheryl answered.


End file.
